


Take My Hand

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [38]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Take My Hand

Timeline: Endings, Part 1  
Theme: Take My Hand (number 27)

* * *

“Jack!” Z called, pushing futilely at an unidentified piece of the megazord. She was pinned under it, and while she didn’t appear to be injured, he still ran to her side. She replicated once, her clone and Jack lifting the piece just high enough for her to scramble clear. She started to push herself up, and he offered her his hand. 

“Hey, Z, take my hand.” As she put her hand in his, a flood of memories surfaced, of all the times that they had been in this position.

* * *

They were running from an alleyway, having stumbled into it without realizing it belonged to a gang. A simple rock sent Z sprawling, and Jack thrust his hand at her. “Take my hand!” he yelled. She took it, letting him pull her to her feet as they started running again.

* * *

A merchant throwing rocks at the two thieves managed to hit Z, nailing her in her lower back and making her stumble. Without thinking twice, he offered his hand, and she took it, stumbling as they ducked into a dark doorway. Later, after the merchant had given up the chase, he supported her as she shuffled their way back to their box.

* * *

He had found an abandoned house, starting to deteriorate, off the beaten path of the town. Weeds were overrunning the yard, and the windows were busted, littering the inside with dried leaves shimmering with shattered glass shards. But it was empty, and by the looks of it, empty for years. As she explored the first level, he took her hand, pulling her up the stairs. “Come on, I gotta show you this!” he crowed, bouncing on his toes.

* * *

After running from SPD, they turned back, running to offer assistance to those who would love to see them rot in prison. Seeing a crane hook, he offered his hand, explaining “Take my hand, I’ll help you up there.” Grabbing the hook, they swung in to save the day.

* * *

Another robot, another battle, another victory for the good guys. Exhausted, she dozes on the couch, when she realizes the lights are off and everyone else has gone to bed. Not wanting to stand, and have every muscle in her body protest, she isn’t surprised when he holds out his hand, pulling her to her feet, and gently propelling her towards her dorm room.

* * *

Trying to see into the exhibit at the NewTech Zoo and Aquarium, she bounces on her toes, trying to look in, but is just a little short. “Hey, take my hand!” he calls, and she does, laughing as he pulls her up beside him on the concrete bench, and gently cages her waist with his arms as they watch the animals.

* * *

She contracts against his opposing force, letting him haul her to her feet. Putting a hand on her waist and another on her shoulder to help steady her, he waits for her to nod that she has her balance before letting go, rejoining the team.


End file.
